


some days

by Toe



Series: quest friends ficlets [3]
Category: Quest Friends! (Podcast)
Genre: gratuitous mentions of hopper scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toe/pseuds/Toe
Summary: "--and you'll never guess what Hopper Scotch did next!" Jesse said.





	some days

"--and you'll never guess what Hopper Scotch did next!" Jesse said. They were grinning like an idiot and wiggling that way they did when they got too excited. The bag of oddities bounced on their back.

"What did Hopper Scotch do next?" Joe asked, even though he could, in fact, guess. This was far from his first time hearing the story.

Jesse was always happy to fill the stretches of empty time that accompanied all the travel in the life of an oddity hunter with their chatter. They and Joe talked about everything from the shapes they saw in the clouds to their darkest fears to the worst possible use for a feather-- paperweight, they decided. In spite of Jesse's inexhaustible ideas for conversations, they kept revisiting those stories of vigilante accounting badassery, often with bizarre embellishments and editorial and always with a beaming smile.

Joe loved hearing the stories, even after the eleventh or thirty-fifth retelling. He was so familiar with the words that he only really needed to listen to the rhythm of Jesse's voice as they continued, relaxing into the routine. His enjoyment wasn't as much about the stories themselves as it was the way Jesse told them. The sound effects and accompanying hand gestures. The pure joy. Anything that made them so happy made him happy, too. Even the thirty-fifth or sixtieth time, he couldn't help but smile along.

Idly, Joe wondered if Jesse ever talked about him like that.


End file.
